Pirateman
Pirateman (パイレートマン) is an Akuma Chojin whose design is based off a pirate. 'About' (More to Come) Story Pirateman is a pirate-themed chojin hailing from the Omega Centauri System. He's a member of the Omega Centauri's Six Spears, a group of Akuma Chojin sent by Satan to retrieve Psychoman's secrets from underneath the Sagrada Familia. However, the Chojin Olympic finalists halt them in their tracks. Despite Canadianman learning new techniques, Pirateman beats Canadianman by tearing him in half with his St. Elmo's Fire technique. When the Five Fated Princes show up, his opponent is Kinnikuman. After Kinnikuman Zebra's death at the hands of Mariquitaman, Kinnikuman tries to run away. But when Kinnikuman's cornered, he uses the Burning Inner Strength against Pirateman. Pirateman, in turn, uses Aurora Power, a watered down version of Magnet Power, against Kinnikuman. He also reveals that the Perfect Origin was responsible for the Omega Centaurians moving to the Cluster in the first place. The Perfect Origin slaughtered countless ancient Chojin until the survivors were forced to use an Ark to flee from Earth. Piratemen and his brethen aligned with Satan and returned for two main reasons: avenge their ancestors by slaying Strong the Budo and collecting the perfected Magnet Power and the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara to try saving his new homeplaet by ruination In the whole match, Pirateman gets the advantage, as Kinnikuman is both scared and moved to pity from his story. When he attempts to execute Kinnikuman, the latter realizes that Pirateman is just acting out his sadness and anger for thinking the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara is useless and Omega Centauri is now doomed: Kinnikuman decides to prove him wrong by the only way he can, staging one of his miraculous comebacks and winning with the Muscle Spark. When Pirateman wakes up during Aristera's attempt of getting Kinnikuman onto his side, Pirateman tells Aristera that he doesn't understand the meaning behind the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara. In order to use its full potential, one needs to understand and empathize with a fellow Chojin. Spiteful Chojin who hold grudges like the Six Spears aren't able to use it at its best. After Aristera and Mariquitaman's defeat against Brocken Jr. and Ataru, Pirateman delivers a heartwarming speech. He admits that Aristera is a selfless person, thinking of others before himself. Pirateman elaborates that Aristera has more positive traits than he would like to admit. Pirateman's willing to help out Aristera in his time of need. Aristera finally admits the Omega Centaurians' way is flawed and that he's willing to change those values for the sake of the Omega Centaurians. 'Techniques' *'Jacket Shutter': Pirateman closes his pirate jacket like a bear trap. Used to counter attacks to his chest area. *'Treasure Hunt Suplex': A suplex done while the opponent's hand is still inside the Jacket Shutter. *'Caribbean Storm': A reversal technique for backbreaker moves. Pirateman slams his opponent's head into the canvas. *'Saint Elmo's Fire': Named after the pheomenon seen in stormy weather at sea. Pirateman forces his opponent into an upside-down position while turning their back against them. He tugs on his opponent's legs and back while putting their head into a figure-four leglock. If this move is successful, Pirateman tears his opponent in half. *'Aurora Power: '''Pirateman can manipulate electromagnetic forces with this ability. Used in his fight against Kinnikuman. According to Pirateman, Aurora Power is a knockoff compared to the Magnet Power used by Neptuneman, Big the Budo & Psychoman. Because of this, he'd rather use his wrestling skills in combat. *'Parachute Anchor: Pirateman turns his jacket into a improvised parachute. *'''Viking Buster: Pirateman's reversal of the Kinniku Buster. Done after doing the Parachute Anchor. *'Bloody Ocean Splash: '''Pirateman does a simple backtoss. He uses it to execute opponents when they're close to the ocean. 'Career Record' ;Win/Loss Record (Single) *X Omegaman Aristera *O Canadianman (Saint Elmo's Fire) *X Kinnikuman (Muscle Spark) 'Trivia' *'Laugh: "Muma Muma" '''Navigation Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Characters from Omega Centauri Category:Six Spears of Omega Centauri